Smoking Fire
by Awkwarddragons
Summary: After a one night stand strange things begin to happen to Ace SMOKER X ACE MPREG
1. Chapter 1

I don` own anything except the plot and a couple of characters everything else belongs to Eiichiro Oda

The first time the officer and young pirate met was in a small bar in Lougetown roughly four years ago. Ace was almost drunk off his ass and Smoker well let's just say he knew his limit to drinking. The young Mera Mera No Mi pirate somehow managed to drag the stoic and kind of rude officer with him to a local hotel.

That was that it was a one night stand nothing more. Oh how Ace knew he was wrong there was passion and love between the two. Not the cheesy type where people act all lovey dove but the love where they say no but mean yes and the words I Love You are once in a time thing. That is what he and Captain Smoker had.

Two years later Ace at the proud age of nineteen happened to have another run in with the officer and this of course ended up with the two having reunion sex. Hot and steamy sex. Ace took the job of riding Officer Smoker and Smoker made no move to resist. The logia wielders both were panting and sweating as they both came close to their end. One shouting the others name whereas the other just grunts as both cum. Ace falls on top of Smoker and falls asleep almost immediately. Smoker though is awake and is itching for a smoke, so he rolls Ace off of him and onto the other side of the bed before reaching over to the little stand grabbing the ashtray. He then proceeds to look for his coat which lucky for him is on the floor next to the bed and all cigars are still in place. He grabs two and lights them, thinking thoughts about how he is an officer and that this is a wanted man beside him. Oh how easy an arrest would be. Sadly he wouldn`t allow himself to do so, nights like these were "exceptions".

Stubbing out the cigars in the ashtray he left them there and rolled over and wrapped his arms around the scrawny boy. Oh how he loved him, but alas he could not tell if this was love or just his mind playing tricks.

When Smoker woke he noticed the warmth of the bed was a miss and that the logia user who spent the night was also missing. It was a one time thing and poor Smoker felt let down and sad. He did his best to shake the feeling. Returning to his ship docked at the port he sat and breakfast with his mind on the flame fruit user named Ace.

Ace woke early to avoid being arrested. Snaking out of Smokers arms was hard but he managed. Gathering his clothes and getting dressed Ace planted a kiss on the Marines cheek before jumping out the window and walking trough the town looking for something to eat and then he would take off and leave. "Maybe someday we can be something without having to play cat and mouse. Tasia."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit!" Ace howled as he bolted off his hammock and made a mad dash for the bathroom, he never got there and just puked over the side of the deck instead. Wiping his mouth with his hand he leaned on the railing and thought about why this was happening. Convincing himself it was just a cold he stumbled back to his hammock and proceeded to sleep.

Ace reassured himself he was fine and decided against visiting the ships doctor or so until he threw up enough food to feed the entire naval force. That is when he was forced more or less by half of the Whitebeard crew to see somebody in the field of medical help. The fire user grumbled the entire walk to the ships doctor.

"What?!" Ace screamed at the top of his lungs. "This isn`t possible. This can`t be happening. I`m a man for Christ Sakes!" Ace started shouting profanity's to one in particular. All his screaming caught Whitebeards attention along Marco and Thatch.

"Son, are you alright?" Ace looked at Whitebeard and swallowed deeply before replying. "I`m pregnant."

Whitebeard nearly had a stroke, Marco didn`t blink for a couple minutes and Thatch just stared in utter shock. Thatch was the first to speak up among the three and his words snapped the others into hoping it was a prank.

"It`s not a prank and I don`t know how this happened." Ace was now standing and putting his trademark hat on. Ace had a need to tell the father and he knew who it was just not where he was. Sighing he pressed his index finger to his and thought for a moment. 'How am I going to tell Officer Smoker that he's a father to be? How?'

Marco interrupted his thought process and asked if he was going to keep it. Ace looked around and then asked to be alone for the night, it was very unlike Ace, but at a time like this maybe it was for the best.

…

Canons were fired successfully sinking the pirate ship, its pride and joy burning in the morning sky. A flag was everyone's symbol of joy and pride right? Oh well it doesn`t matter.

Officer Smoker walked back to his cabin after the sinking of the pirate. They had been chasing it all night long and finally cornered it. Sitting down on his bed he lit two cigars and pulled the ashtray closer.

It has been a little over two months since he last had sex and Smoker was nearing his limit. "Where are you brat?" Smoker took a drag on his cigars before exhaling the smoke and watching it dissolve in the small space called his cabin or his room. Finishing the two cigars he began to picture Ace sucking his cock and all things Ace did amazingly good in bed. Before the Captain knew it he was raging a full blown erection.

Gone with lust Smoker began to stroke his cock with thoughts of the other logia user who visited frequently and helped him in these situations. His strokes became faster and his breath more ragged until he came with a grunt.

Sitting on the edge of his bed dirty and flustered from previous activates Smoker began to clean up and then prompted for a nap. Hitting the sheet and closing his eyes Smoker wondered when that brat would show up again.


	3. Chapter 3

Smoker sat at his desk and filled out paperwork skimming it over and signing it. A knock on his door sounded and between the two cigars in his mouth he shouted for the person to enter. "Smoker!" It was just Tashigi and his hopes of Ace entering through his cabin door willing to _'have some fun'_ disappeared. "Two pirate ships entered our view point. One belongs to Captain Mad Jack, 75,000,000 belli bounty, and the other belongs to White Storm, 50,000,000 belli bounty." Putting the paperwork down and stubbing out the current cigars in his mouth Smoker stood and pulled two new ones off his jacket. "Where are they located?" Tashigi straightened and then spoke, "Captain Mad Jack at 3 O Clock and White Storm at 7 O Clock." Lighting the cigars he took a drag and exhaled. "We take out Mad Jack first so turn the ship 2 degrees north and have people ready to fire the cannons. Plan to sink them and then we will move 6 degrees south and sink White Storm and his ship."

He walked out the door and let the sea wind blow through his hair. Smoker walked to the bow and began shouting orders at the men on his ship, all followed his orders accordingly. Unknowingly Smoker glanced off to the west and looked longingly for something or rather someone.

…..

"Thatch!" Ace whined as he pounded on the kitchen door again and again whining the poor cooks' name. "Thatch please can I have something else to eat! I`m hungry." And as if it was to prove Aces claim his stomach growled. Inside the kitchen Thatch sighed.

The division commanders are the only ones who know that Ace is expecting everyone else is as blunt as a broken blade to a treasured sword. Thatch, Marco, and Whitebeard understood that Ace was going to have bad cravings but no one could prepare them for the real thing. Ace ate a LOT in general, but at the moment he ate enough to almost feed half the Grand Line. However were they going to deal with this remained a mystery.

Thatch sighed and wiped his hands on the hand towel he had in his hands before walking over to the door and opening it. Ace hit the floor with a thud and when Thatch asked what was wrong Ace whined and said he was hungry. "All right I can make you a sandwich if you promise to behave." Ace shot up from the floor strolled into the kitchen and took a seat at one of the benches, causing Thatch to chuckle under his breath.

"One sandwich coming up!"

Ace had drool pooling out of his when the sandwich was laid down in front of him. Within a couple bites it was gone and Ace thanked Thatch over and over. "So why did you want a sandwich at this hour." In honesty in was barley 4 AM. "I don`t know maybe cravings." Ace scratched his head as he thought for a better answer but Thatch took that answer and said "You`re probably right I mean you are almost four months pregnant right?" Ace nodded and laid his head down on the table. Soft snores filled the room indicating the raven haired boy fell asleep.

Tiptoeing away Thatch left and came back with a blanket that he gently draped over Aces sleeping figure before charting out breakfast plans for that morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Silence fell over the crew as they all stared at Ace who just happened to walk into the packed dinner hall. But that's not all, Ace the one who rarely wears a shirt was wearing a hoodie. Forks fell onto plates and the gazes became intense. Ace strolled into the room like it was normal, except it was everything but normal.

Thatch and Marco locked gazes and nodded. Slowly creeping up behind the second division commander they grab him and pull him inside the kitchen where a couple people sat. Not wanting to move so many people who will ask questions leads them looking at each other. "The stern." Thatch nodded at Marco and so they headed to the stern with a protesting Ace in tow.

The day was nice with a light breeze and the smell of salt water in the air it felt like a good day. "Ace, what is with…" Marco gestured to the shirt Ace wore. "Oh, I was just getting a little "rounder" and so I decided to cover it up." Ace finished his sentence and lifted his shirt up and to prove his sentence you could see the small bulge forming around his abdomen.

"Whoa." Thatch was the first to say something as Ace began to blush a light shade of pink. "Yeah I know, I plan to find the father and tell them before it gets a little too late." Ace chuckled while the first and third commander looked at each other then back at Ace and finally back at each other. "You sure-"

Ace nodded and got a pat on the back from the commanders. "So you or us going to tell pops that you leaving?" Thatch asked and Ace stopped his thoughts. "I…I`ll just tell him I plan to find the father and should be back soon." Marco put a hand on his hip while that put his index finger against his head. "That sounds fine you should get to it." Ace began to walk off and when he turned around he saw the smiling faces of Marco and Thatch most likely wishing him luck on his journey.

….

Captain Smoker never seemed to live a day without fighting be it pirates or random citizens and even navy soldiers once in a while, he didn`t stop nor did he care much. So with this being the third month away from ace he was seriously contemplating on locking the boy up in a cell on his ship with a pair of sea stone handcuffs locked around his wrist. At the moment Smoker was docked on a small island said to be occupied by a couple pirate crews at the moment. With some joy, though he dared not show it, they made way to the island only to be disappointed.

Not only was it a summer island and the heat had to be over 105 degrees Fahrenheit, but the so called pirates were only petty jewel thieves. It was not worth the trip at all, neither of the three thieves caught even have a bounty.

At the moment Captain Smoker was making his way to his hotel to shower and take a nap.

Putting the key into the lock he turned it and heard a satisfying click allowing him to enter the room. Something was off. The curtains were drawn and the lights were off, it was pitch black and smelled like a mix of the sea, burnt wood and some vanilla. Smoker was prepared to knock out whoever was in the room, but since he had a good idea of who it was he was cautious.

Inhaling Smoker flipped the switch and grabbed his jitte from his back and held it front of him ready to attack. "Well it`s nice to see you too, Tasia."


	5. Chapter 5

Smoker lunged at Ace and pinned him to the wall with his jitte. "Shitty brat! What the hell do you want?" Smoker stiffened as silence fell between the two, Ace didn`t crack a joke or tease like he normally would. "Oi are you alright?" Smoker let go his weapon and placed it on the closet flat surface. The lights flipped on and Smoker was able to see the young pirate standing before him.

"I`m sorry." It was displeasing to Smoker that these be Aces first words spoken to him months. Ace looked into his eyes and inhaled a breath. "I`m pregnant." Smoker was sure his jaw hit the floor and with his logia powers it was possible. "How? I`m not. I`m not the father…right?" Ace nodded and walked over to Smoker. "Tasia don`t you think this is something good?" Smoker didn`t like the words Ace was saying.

Smoker raised his gloved hand and slapped Ace right across his right cheek leaving a red hand imprint and the boy stumbling backwards. "Smoker…" Ace had tears brimming his eyes. "Get out." Ace sat there, listening to Smokers words and whether it was fear or just sadness he did not move. "Get out! And don`t come back!" Smokers` words struck Aces core.

Ace wiped the tears from his eyes and stood to leave. Not even caring about the marine in front of him who could capture him if he wished, he stormed out. The door slamming as he exited.

Smoker vowed not to cry, marines are not supposed to show emotion they were soldiers. So instead he walked to the nearest wall and punched a hole straight through it. "Dammit!" Smoker was pissed. That's not what he meant to say, he was just confused and at a loss of words for the given situation.

"I`m not ready to be a father. I can`t." Smoker fell to the floor and his head hung low. "I`m just not ready."

…..

After Ace had left the hotel he went to hide in his own rented hotel room. Ace felt like he was drowning, his flame washed away by a couple buckets of water. "What did I do wrong?" Ace asked himself this countless times in his life as he was the son of the former king of pirates and yet no answer came. "Has he even considered how I feel about this?" Aces cries turned to violent sobbing as he feel onto the rock hard mattress they claimed a bed. "I can`t drink, I have eating restrictions, I`m moody for half of the day, and I can`t fight. And theres so much more." Ace put his hat beside him and began to stroke the bulge forming around his abdomen, it was almost the size of a small melon. The sobbing turned to silent snores as Ace fell asleep on the mattress his hands over his stomach cradling the little life inside.

….

"Smoker-san! Please wake up!" A pounding on the door was not a pleasant thing to wake up to the first thing in the morning.

Grumbling and complaining Smoker trudged his half asleep self to answer the door. Tashigi nearly knocked him over when he opened the door. "What?" His voice sounded gravelly and tired. "Well um…You see…." Smoker sighed and ran a hand through his short gray locks. "Spit it out Tashigi!" At that the poor girl stiffened like cardboard and responded nearly tripping over her words.

"We have information that Portgas D. Ace is in this town! It is advised by headquarters that we take him down!" Smoker stared and the coffee he was pouring fell onto the table as the cup was filled and overflowing with the liquid. "Don`t do anything yet, lemme think this through first." Smoker set down the coffee container and sat down on the chairs that surrounded the table. Taking a sip he set the cup back onto the coffee stained table and spoke.

"I will deal with him. Inform no one of this unless needed. Justice is different for us all so I might return with a criminal in tow or without one." The girl nodded and left closing the door behind her.

Leaning back in his chair smoker grabbed his jitte and the holster he used, which was just a couple of straps that wound across his body and had spiral designs on them. Fitting the straps on over his body he headed out, he carried the cigars in his hand as it was too hot for him to wear his coat. Lighting up two the cigars he popped them in his mouth and left his room with the windows open to let some air in or maybe even a fire using logia.


	6. Chapter 6

Ace woke to the smell of breakfast which was unusual, so with his dagger in one hand the other still rubbing the sleepiness from his body as he walked into the other room. Turning the corner with caution Ace thrust the dagger in front of him and lit it up with his fire, ready to impale the intruder with a flaming knife.

"Watch where you`re waving that. Gonna poke someone's eye out." Ace let his hands fall to his side as he stared at the marine captain in front of him. "Smoker…." The white turned to Ace when he heard his name being called. His eyes widened in shock as the freckled boy had tears running down his face. Putting the spatula on the counter he ran over to Ace to make sure the boy was okay. Smoker touched his face and wiped away the tears. "Hey, hey, hey. Its okay." Smoker had no clue if he was doing this right, calm and sweet was what he was going for. Ace sniffled and inside of stopping his tears it's as if a dam all of a sudden burst, wailing and hugging Smoker in a death like grip.

"Uh…I gotta go get the food," Smoker pushed Ace away from him "before it burns to a crisp." He walked back over and resumed cooking while Ace finished sobbing and sat down at the table.

A little over five minutes later Smoker brought the food and drinks to the table and sat down himself.

"Thank you for the meal!" The duo shouted in unison. And with that Ace began to dig in not wasting any time on devouring the food before him. Smoker ate in silence as he watched the teen devour his food like his last meal was weeks ago. Ace looked up at him when he realized Smoker had his eyes on him. Cheeks full and a little bit of rice on his cheek he asked for another helping, so Smoker pushed his plate in front of him. "Eat it. You're feeding our child also. Don`t forget it." Smoker picked up his coffee mug and took a sip as Ace nodded and began eating.

"So have you decided to keep it?" The marine questioned as he set down his empty mug. Ace swallowed and shoved the plate forward, it was cleaned of whatever was once on it. The boy nodded and looked down at his hands which were resting on his lap. "That's good. I want to make it clear that I do think this is something good for us…but we aren`t ready. You`re only nineteen and I`m in my early thirties we have plenty of time ahead of us."

Ace let the white haired officers words sink in and he inhaled and then exhaled. "That's understandable, but I decided to keep this child already. We gave it a life and we have no right to take it away. If you want to join me in raising this child you may I would be thrilled if you did as a matter of fact." Ace smiled and Smoker nodded, glancing down at his watch he noticed it was still early. "How far along are you?"

"About 19 weeks I believe it could be more or it could be less but that's a close estimate." Smoker hummed and sighed running his hand through his hair. "I`ve got some time left wanna take a nap?" Ace looked at the stoic man and a smile crept on his face. He quickly stood and grabbed the other man and dragged him to the bedroom. Falling into the rock hard bed Ace cuddled up to Smokers firm and now bare chest. All while Smoker draped his muscular arms around the lean boys waist and pulled him close, letting Aces warmth leak onto Smoker.

A couple minutes later Ace was snoring away and Smoker was drifting off thoughts of family in his head and thoughts of this logias arrest.


	7. Chapter 7

Ace had his eyes open in shock and he had his left hand shaking the marine captain beside him. Smoker squinted his eyes in his sleep and grumbled something incoherent. The freckled boy pouted and leaned over right above smokers left ear. Blowing in some warm air caused Smoker to wake up as if he caught fire, which he might have if he slept longer.

Glaring daggers at the boy Smoker had no time to utter a single word as Ace grabbed his hand and placed it on his stomach, as Ace leaned onto the pillows lining where the bed met the wall. Ace smiled all while Smoker sat there confused and annoyed. "Ace tell me what it is or I swear to ka-" Words no longer left Smokers mouth as soon as he felt it. Now he smiled and looked over to Ace, who was laughing. "You got a grin on your face the size of the Grand Line Tasia." Ace leaned in and kissed Smoker on the cheek. "Want to tell a father to-be why?"

Smoker blushed a million shades of red and turned his head so he didn`t look at Ace. "It moved you shitty brat!" The fire user pouted and wagged his finger in front of Smoker. "No need to yell I`m right here." The marine captain hmphed and turned his head. "Its supposed to move, silly." Ace laid down and pulled Smoker with him. Smoker hugged Ace as he hugged Smokers midsection, the logia users both jumped a bit when the baby kicked. "Tasia, this is what we created. Isn`t it amazing?" Smoker said nothing and neither did Ace, but secretly Smoker thought about it and he thought about it all night long.

Morning came faster than Smoker thought and by then Smoker had smoked a pack and a half of cigars. The decision to take Ace in cuffs to Impel Down rested in his hands, but… The marine captain slammed his fist on the table making his coffee jump. He rested his head in his hands and groaned. 'Ace looked so happy, I can`t just take him and our kid away to prison. It would break his heart if it died.' Smoker stood up fast and quick knocking his wooden chair over.

Ace rushed out of the room his round abdomen peeking from his shirt. "Hey Tasia is everything okay?" Smoker marched over to Ace and pulled him into a kiss. It was rough yet full of passion even though it was a short kiss. Smoker picked up the chair and sat down. He then tugged Ace onto his lap and held him tight, not wanting to let go. "I want to take you back with me." Smoker's voice was so quiet it was hard to make out what he mumbled.

"Huh?" Ace leaned close to the white haired man who was blushing a light shade of pink. "I said I want to take you with me until this is over." Smoker spoke louder and sat up straighter probably feeling more confident in his choice. Ace stared at the man for a minute before nodding. "Why the change in attitude Smokey?" Ace stood and began to gather his stuff in his backpack. "Don`t question or I`ll won`t let you tag along with me."

By that time Smoker had his jitte and straps on his body, Ace was at the door waiting to leave as well. "Do we gotta pay?" Ace shook his head and explained that he paid when he registered. The white haired man nodded and began the walk back to the ship. "Can we get my Striker before we leave I docked it on the east side a bit far from the harbor?" Smoker said nothing so Ace pouted a bit.

"See that bench?" Ace turned his head to where Smokers finger was pointing. Nodding Smoker continued. "Go sit on it and don`t move until I get back." Ace looked up and could see the serious look in the mans eyes. "I`ll get your raft and take it back to the ship. I`ll also explain to Tashigi and the crew that you`ll be staying a board for a bit." Smoker grabbed Aces hand and took him over to the bench. "Sound good?" Ace blinked once and then stared right into Smokers brown eyes. "Very good." With that the marine captain walked away with unspoken words in his head. Those words seemed to be on the tip of his tongue yet it was impossible for him to say them so he just thought them, over and over again hoping it would reach the boy waiting for him.  
'Please be safe you brat.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a side note in case anyone forgot, but Ace by this chapter is four and a half months pregnant**  
 **You may now continue**

Finding the Striker was easy. Taking it back to the naval ship was also easy. Tying it down without going unnoticed was unfortunately not so easy, as Tashigi clumsily came and stood by Smokers side. "Um sir not to disrespect you or anything, but whats that?" Smoker turned and looked around. "I need to talk to you." She stared at him waiting. "Alone." Her eyes widened and she nodded. She led them to Smokers office which was thankfully not to far into the ship.

They walked into the room and Smoker locked the door and faced Tashigi. "Um…Smoker-San…" The young girl was sweating buckets. "I just want you to know that I view you as a respective leader figure and do not in any way view you as a romantic interest." The swordswoman spoke so fast it was hard to understand her words. Smoker just blinked a couple times and shook his head.

"I got to tell you something highly important, you mustn't share this news with anyone else. Got it?" The girl nodded her head and Smoker took this chance to light a two cigars and pop them in his mouth. Inhaling the smoke he then exhaled and spoke. "I knocked up Portgas D. Ace." The poor girl stared eyes wide and mouth open a bit in shock. "You-You are having a ki-" Smoker shook his head. "Not me, him. So now it's my responsibility and it would be rude of me to just leave him."

"Not that I mind or care to ask about your bedroom life. Just why Fire Fist Ace?" Smoker turned his head and shrugged, which seemed to be enough of an answer for the young girl. "Alright sounds fine to me, how long will he be on the ship with us?" Tashigi walked to the door and waited for Smokers answer before opening it. "Around half a year or more." Nodding at her Captains answer Tashigi walked out leaving Smoker in his office alone. He stubbed out the cigars in the ash tray on his desk and walked out of the small space.

The marine walked off the ship and went off to go find his brat.

Ace sat still for five minutes by then he began to fidget and around 17 minutes of sitting someone seemed to recognize him and decided to scream out his name. Now running around the town Ace felt horrible and knew he should stop as it could harm the baby, so with his logia powers he turned to fire and began to travel back to the bench where Smoker would meet him. At least then Smoker might be able to help him ditch the marines, or so he hoped.

His plan was going fine until someone threw a bucket of water onto him unconsciously. Thus Ace looked like a drowned rat who ate a lot of food for a single sitting. In truth Ace wanted to cry, he looked horrible and just didn`t understand why everyone had to dislike him. A tear fell and at the same time someone picked Ace up bridal style causing his orange hat to fall over his eyes. The mera-mera no mi user tried to lift the hat so he could see who but all it took was a single whiff of the persons scent and Ace knew who it was. The smell of cigars, the ocean, and vanilla with a bit of pine. Ace snuggled up close to the person and could feel a chuckle lightly rumble through their body. A smile was on the boys face as he fell asleep in his lovers' arms.

Ace woke when he heard someone yelling. To be specific it was the female swordswoman who was always by Smokers side 24/7, to be honest it kind of annoyed Ace a bit to see her talking so casually with his lover. Ace sat up and the bed squeaked stopping the conversation and making four eyes turn to him. The woman approached first and then Smoker followed with a chair, which he sat on after placing it beside Aces bed.

Ace noticed that the cigars on his jacket were gone making Smoker seem a little less like Smoker. That aside the woman began to speak. "I am Tashigi, Smokers subordinate. And I um…got a couple questions for you to answer before you can officially stay aboard this ship." Ace nodded to know she could continue. "Well first things first. Are you really expecting Smokers child?" The raven haired boy nodded.

"Why don`t you just rid of the child?" Tashigi said it without stuttering causing the room to flal in silence. The fire user clenched the blankets and spoke softly, "If I abandon this child I`ll be just like my father who left me…I refuse to destroy a life." Ace was on the verge of tears and Smoker could clearly see that so he scooted Ace over on the bed and sat himself next to the boy and hugged him. "Sorry that was rude of me." Tashigi looked to the floor a sad face on and all, must be the guilt that got her.

Ace stuck out his hand and she looked up. Tashigi extended her hand and shook the boys.

"Welcome aboard Ace. I hope you enjoy your stay with us." Tashigi now smiled and Ace realized just how bipolar this young marine was and man that made him smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**All recipes were taken from**

Today was a special day. Not for Ace or Tashigi, he found out her name only recently after she nearly fell overboard, but for Captain Smoker as today was his birthday.

 _At midnight Ace was shaken awake by Tashigi who wore a pink night dress with matching pink slippers. It was sad to say but if it wasn`t for her glasses he would have reached over and grabbed the lantern and threw it at the person. "Shh." She sat on the end of the bed and yawned, which made me yawn as well. "Hey Ace do you know what today is?" Ace sat there looking at her hoping she would stop these games and tell him so he could go back to bed._

 _"Well today is Smokers birthday." She smiled and nudged Ace with her elbow. "So I think it would be nice if you could bake him something or even give him a good night." Ace never thought Tashigi would think such a thing but to suggest it made her innocence fade fast. Unknowingly the boy began to blush a light shade of pink that was clearly visible in the dim light of the bunk room. "How old is he turning?"_

 _She put her index finger on her head as if the question had somehow puzzled her, which in some ways it might have. "I believe its 35 this year." Aces head turned as he did the math in his head Smoker was 35 and he was only 19, soon to be 20, which would equal a 16 year difference. "Woah." Tashigi laughed at Aces response especially because he said it with so much surprise and worry that it nearly made her bust a gut with laughter._

 _After a couple minutes of laughing she regained her composure and got back into serious mode. "So I`ll be leaving now that is all I wish to inform you of. Goodnight." She walked to the door as Ace bid her goodnight as well and then she walked out leaving Ace alone with his thoughts._

Now Ace sat on the deck on a lounge chair with a floppy sunhat covering his face and a wig on his head to cover up the fact that he was a man. Not to mention the famous Fire Fist Ace who was a wanted criminal with a big bounty. So for now there was no complaining, since it was sit here as a crossdresser or be thrown into impel down. Ace preferred the former against the latter by a long shot. Sighing Ace looked up at the sky. It was a nice baby blue and had these puffy looking white clouds that could be anything you wanted them to be. The long sleeved shirt he borrowed from Smoker was itchy and very tight around his midsection, overall it was uncomfortable. Ace outed behind the book he was skimming.

Tashigi joined Ace by sitting in the lounge chair next to him with a cup of coffee and her sword. "Good morning Ace." She knew no one was around, but still I had to be cautious. Ace grunted to lazy to respond.

She turned towards him only after she put the paper down on the table. "So I did some digging and found a recipe book." Ace nodded and she continued. "Well I found one for a yellow cake and some frosting. Want to make it for Smoker-san?" Tashigi was now standing with an old book in hand and the other outstretched for Ace. Sighing the raven haired man took her hand and let her lead him to the kitchen. As they passed by the many doors Ace did his best to be unseen.

Before he knew it they approached a wooden door that looked like many of the others on the ship only this time it was located a bit off to the side on the lower deck. Tashigi opened the door and let Ace walk by and once inside the room she locked the door and watched as Ace stood and marveled at the sparkly kitchen. She didn`t think it was too clean, but maybe it was…the faucet was so clean it was nearly blinding but that's okay…right?

She shook her head and approached the island in the middle, placing the recipe book open on the cake. "Ace-kun could you read me the ingredients as I get them?"

"Sure." Ace walked over to the island and stared at the recipe book. Meanwhile Tashigi was getting the bowls, pans, measurement cups, and a baking spatula. "It says to heat the oven to 350 degrees. Want me to do it?" When he got no answer Ace went over and did it himself.

Tashigi walked back over and placed a couple bowls, pans, measurement cups, and baking spatulas on the wooden counter. She also handed Ace and apron and told him that if he wanted he could take off the wig and dress if he was wearing shorts underneath. Ace smiled and quickly rid of the itchy wig and tight dress, the hat was taken off by the door and sat on the floor upside down. Ace only wore his black cargo shorts leaving his stomach exposed and shirtless. Unconsciously Ace wrapped an arm around his stomach and frowned. "I don`t think it matters how much you weigh…you`re still Ace and Smoker still loves you, even if he doesn`t show it…" Tashigi trailed off into a series of mumbles as the fire logia apologized and claimed it was mood swings, to which she simply nodded.

Ace watched her put on the apron and then wash her hands, Ace did what she did and once finished began to read out the ingredients.

"So we need…Flour-"

"Got it!" She placed it on the counter next to the bowls.

"Sugar, shortening, milk-"

"Yep!" The shortening was placed next to the milk which was next to the sugar which was next to the flour.

"Salt, baking powder, vanilla extract, and three eggs."

"Got them all!" Ace smiled and watched as she placed the final ingredients on the table.

"So the first step is," The boy paused as he flipped the page. "Place 1 ½ cups sugar and ½ cup shortening in bowl." Ace took the shortening and placed exactly ½ a cup into a bowl, while Tashigi poured in the sugar.

"Add eggs and whisk." Tashigi watched as Ace cracked each egg and was cautious of the shells. "Here." He slid the bowl over to her and she began to whisk it with the metal whisk. "Next is to add 2 cups flour and 1 cup milk. And finally add 1 teaspoon vanilla." After adding the ingredients and mixing with the spatula, occasionally taking turns. "I`ll hold it and you can scoop it into the pan after we grease it." Ace nodded and watched as the marine greased the pan and then together they poured the batter in. Once done and evened out with the removal of some air bubbles the female marine placed it in the oven and set the timer for 42 minutes, as the book had said.

"Okay now the frosting." Ace nodded and told that her that he`d just watch and so he did that and soon he dozed off.

...

"Ace-kun. Ace-kun. Ace-"

Ace drowsily wiped his eyes and stared at the dark haired marine, he yawned and his eyes glistened with the tears of a nap. "The cake is done and so is the frosting." Ace nodded and told her that she could do it if she wanted. Tashigi shook her head and said only Ace could do it."

And so no more than seventeen minutes later the cake is finished, frosted, and on a stand. As if she could read Ace she told him to go sit down. "Thanks." He waved and smiled as he placed the floppy sunhat on his head and lef the apron on.

Stepping out the room he nearly knocked out Smoker who just happened to be passing by. "Brat, you gotta be careful or el-" Smoker was at a loss for when Ace looked up at him with an innocent look, a sexy apron that looked perfect on the outlaw pirate, and his black shorts rode a bit low and Smoker happened to see a bit more than he should. Swallowing thickly Smoker inhaled and was itching for a cigar or two but with Ace around he wasn`t allowed to smoke.

Ace happened to catch on when he caught Sir Smoker turning away from his with his ears bright red. Knowing that he was the cause of this seemed to make his grin grow wider. "Tasia, I just can`t seem to reach my back and undo the bow, could you do it for me?" Ace spoke in a seductive tone and bit his lip. He watched carefully as Smoker turned and faced him, "Sure." Ace scoffed and wished the man had less pride.

Once Smoker untied the apron Ace turned around swiftly and wrapped his arms around Smokers neck, he stood up on his tippy toes and kissed his captain on the lips. The kiss turned intense fast and the two forgot where they were. Tashgi opened the door only to see the two having a quite intense make out session, she blushed bright red and began to stammer out apologies. In the end she ran away as the two entered the kitchen.

Smoker locked the door and walked over to Ace and smiled. "I heard its your birthday today, tasia. So play with me however you wish tonight." The smoke captain licked his lips and walked towards Ace.

…

At the end of the day the cake was forgotten and in the morning the kitchen was thoroughly cleaned.


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of his boots on the floor was the first thing Ace noticed, the second was the smell. The smell of musk, sweat, and cigars. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Smoker, who was looking tired and weary. "Smoker, I know you know that I had a bad father…But I never told you who it was." Ace had tears forming on his face. "My father was the pirate king. Yep Gold D. Roger." Ace looked up from where he stood on the stern and stared at the starry sky. He sniffled and continued to speak, "That piece of scum won`t be my father and won`t be this childs grandfather. I want to raise this child unlike my father who died before I was born." Smoker took his thumbs and wiped the tears from the boys face. "Tasia, am I like my father? Am I mean? Am I wrong for doing this?" He broke down and sobs sounded as tears fell. "I don`t want this child to lead a bad life because of me…I don`t want it to become something like me."

"Ace." The fire logia looked up at the man who called his name. The tears on the boys face shined almost like the stars themselves, each with their own story and reason for being there. "It will be okay. You are unlike your father as far as I know of, I only saw him when he walking up to the scaffold." Smoker began to stroke his lovers raven hair. "You are one of the sweetest pirates I`ve met and that is why I`m here with you and we will get through this together, I promise. Our child will be stunning and one of the best marines or pirates around." Ace smiled and pulled Smoker down by tugging on his coat collar. He kissed his nose first and then placed his lips on the silver haired mans. It was short, sweet, and full of meaning.

The fire logia turned and stuck his arms out letting the wind run through his clothing in an almost reassuring way. The smile he had on his face that moment was one Smoker would never forget.

…

The next day the ship docked at an island to restock supplies and to rest from being on the waves for some time.

Ace asked around and they do have a doctor here who is willing to check up on Ace and his unborn child. So together with Smoker they attended a single appointment and got to see the baby via ultrasound. When asked if they want to know the gender Ace declined and saw a small pout form on Smokers face. The doctor handed them a booklet and said to read it before it get to late, she also said that Ace was a month away from entering the last trimester meaning he was about six months as of now.

Smoker held his hand as the two began there walk around town. Ace whined and tugged on Smokers coat sleeve. "Tasia, the heartburn pains are back." He nodded and flipped through the book. "You could get some milk and lessen down your meals to smaller proportions. That might help along with waiting an hour after eating to lie down." Ace nodded and rubbed his head against the marines arm in hopes of helping his almost nonexistent migraine. The fire logia boy eyes suddenly felt heavy and next thing Ace knows is that he is on the ground viewing everything as it would been seen if someone laid on their side. Murmurs and shouts along with some people talking loudly were the only things heard as his eyes began to droop shut.

Smoker picked the boy up in his arms and scoffed causing Ace to smile before he shut his eyes and fell into darkness.

…

Smoker liked few yet many things. One of which would be smoking, not only was it a good problem eraser it was also a distraction. Sadly though around Ace he wasn`t allowed to smoke as it would be bad for the baby. He could have smoked outside and came back in but he was too busy watching Ace sleep. It was like looking at a little angel that was a bit of a devil.

When the sleeping boys eyes opened he sat up and stretched with a yawn. A once over of the room and he noticed that the white haired marine was missing. Swinging his legs over the bed he hit something-no correction somebody.

"Smoker!" Ace said. "I`m sorry I didn`t see you there."

Smoker rubbed his temple and stood up with a stretch cracking a couple of his bones. He turned towards Ace and stared at his growing stomach, which was now almost the size of a basketball. Ace must have noticed his staring as he grabbed the marines ungloved hands and placed them on his bare stomach, with a few seconds of patience Smoker was able to feel the baby kick hand.

"Can we just laze around for the rest of the day and do what were supposed to do tomorrow?" Ace asked with a bit of a hidden whine in his tone. "I`m tired and this babys taking a bit of a toll on my back and feet."

With a sigh the officer shrugged off his coat and got into the bed, pulling the covers back and letting the fire logia join him. Once in bed together with the covers over them Smoker draped his left arm over Aces sleeping figure and soon dozed off himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Aces staring probably burned a hole into the back of the sleeping officers head. With a shove the fire user had pushed Captain Smoker off the bed and onto the rug over the wooden floor beneath. He burst out laughing as Smoker peered from over the bed edge, sending an icy glare his way.

"What the hell? Shitty Brat!" Smoker hissed out through gritted teeth. Must be the lack of smoking that's got him in a sour mood, was what Ace though when he saw the mans expression of tiredness and lack of its usual shine and luster.

"Smoker since I`m a logia do you think I could burn the baby from the inside?" Ace pondered this for some good while prior to waking up the marine, but after a while he wanted someone else's opinion and input. "Huh?" Great now Ace had confused him as well as woke him up. "I was asking that since I`m a logia, do you think its possible to burn the baby Mr. Grouchy Pants?" Smoker smirked and stood up, trudging to the bed and plopping down on the mattress next to Ace.

"Who filled your head with nonsense?" Smoker sighed and did his best to suppress a laugh. He watched as the boy pondered for a second but came up with nothing. "Oh well doesn`t matter, because you can`t. I don`t want you to try either." The freckled lad nodded and laid his head against Smokers chest, as Smoker himself had just leaned his back against the headboard.

…..

"How about Rouge for a girl?" The fire user stated.

"Sounds a little like a pirate name, why not something nice but tough." Smoker suggested as he flipped through the book of names he got from a library earlier with the help of a citizen.

"It means a lot to me…It was my moms name."

"Okay so how about…" Smoker flipped through the pages of the book. "Miyako for a girl. It means Beautiful Night Child?"

Ace hmmed and thrummed his fingers against the sanded down and polished wood of the coffee table in their hotel room. "And for a boy I think it would be Ayumu. Which if I recall is something about dreams and visions."

Pages flipped as Smoker looked up the name. "It means walk, dream, and vision. So you were right."

A knock on the door sounded and Smoker placed the book down and stood to get it. Ace heard the door open and the voice of Tashigi talk about reports both on and off the ship. He ignored her for the most part not really into eavesdropping at the moment, but when she shouted "names!" He was sure his ears were bleeding and the wine glasses they had to drink out of shattered.

She stormed into the room and picked up the book and began to flip through the book as if she already read it. She stopped on a page and placed it on the table.

"Kaji?" Ace asked as he read it and the young woman nodded. "Yep it means firefighter or fire in general, along with some other meanings such as housework, rudder, helm, summertime, and blacksmith." The woman rambled on and then smiled.

Smoker came out from the other room and spoke. "Kaji D. Rouge. It has a nice ring to it." Ace smiled and thanked the girl and kept repeating the name Kaji over and over liking the way it sounded and rolled off his tongue.

….

Smoker sat outside smoking as Ace sat inside waiting for him to return. They were to head shopping at the next island hopefully, so they wanted to set sail as soon as possible. Ace was due in about two and a half months and Smoker wanted to take no chances with fate. So whenever the baby did decide to be born they would be ready.

The marine officer snubbed out his cigars on the ashtray given to him by the hotel they were at. He stood up and briskly walked back inside to meet his freckled fire logia. Ace smiled as the man approached and he locked hands with the man and pulled him close, it was almost as if Ace was hanging onto Smokers left shoulder. The officer only sighed and continued walking.

Down the stairs, across the town, and back on the ship. All in time for a relaxing lunch.

As they began to eat Smoker couldn`t shake off the feeling of how cute Ace was eating his lunch and smiling as if the world was alright. He dared not think that he loved the boy.

He roughly shook his head and Ace noticed, as he stopped eating and tilted his head. The marines face felt as if it was a flame, he slammed his head against the deck starling the other logia user.

Nope, definitely not love.

Note: Sorry for the poor chapter, I`ll write a better one soon


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait, I`ll try to update when I get the chance. Thanks for reading and sticking with me this long

"Wow!" Ace said beneath his breath as he took in the shop they walked into. It was grand and much larger on the inside compared to the outside. Shelves were stocked to the max and costumers were a bit scarce, which was a good thing. Less people had a lower chance of people noticing the great Fire Fist in a long flowy orange maternity dress and floppy sunhat, with a long orange ribbon wrapped around it, covering his face. Smoker stood beside him jacket on along with a pair of shades and no weapon or cigars in mouth as smoking wasn`t allowed in here.

"Lets grab a few outfits and maybe a couple other essentials like diapers and toys." Smoker rambled on trying to remember the list he was given a couple hours ago but lost around the same time. "Furniture too, only a few essential pieces though like a crib and changing table. Oh! And a playpen." Ace beamed at the last one probably imaging his kid crawling on the deck below while an attack happened above or his parents sleeping soundly close by for an afternoon nap.

"There goes my wallet." Smoker grumbled as he finally recalled a good chunk of the list. Ace pouted as he turned and faced the marine. "I know you`ll be smiling when they get here." Ace chimed in smiling again as he grabbed a shopping cart and began to walk away. Smoker began to chase after him and took the cart away. Ace smiled slyly at him and Smoker turned and looked to the side.

A giggle escaped the raven haired mans lips as he watched the officer hide his concern.

They walked up the isles the needed and got what they needed. By the end of the trip the poor marine was considering asking Sengoku for a pay raise.

Smoker put the stuff in a wagon and began to drag it back to the ship. Fire fist walked beside him a hand on his hat and the other resting on his swollen bump. Two and a half months and they`d be parents, parents a pirate and marine. It seemed so surreal, almost like a dream.

By the time they got back the ship was quiet, some went to get supplies others went to look for a good drink and one night stand. Tashigi was still there though and she was drinking a cup of coffee while sitting on deck resting in the late afternoon sun.

When had it even gotten so late? A moment ago the two were shopping in the afternoon heat and then boom! Dinner time. Oh well Smoker wasn`t about to ponder the physics of the situation. Not now or ever.

In a gruff voice he yelled up for Tashigi to come down and help. She complied and came down carrying the smaller and lighter things up. Smoker then brought up the larger pieces like furniture and such. Ace was helped up on the ship by Tashigi as Smoker mumbled something about needing to take a smoke break before wandering off.

Ace shrugged it off as Tashigi apologized for her captains rudeness claiming that stress was getting to him.

"That's understandable." The raven haired logia took off the sunhat and held it in his grip as he walked up the higher deck. He sat himself down in one of the lounge chairs there. He placed the hat on the table and leaned back, letting himself relax.

His feet hurt badly and so did his back, must have been because they walked for one fourth the day. Ace was worried a bit too, he didn`t have any wired cravings or he did and they were uncommon. Not to mention that his hormones were not flaring up with rage or dying down with sadness.

"Hm, maybe its just not so apparent in males?" Ace questioned himself as he seemed to look for an answer to this situation. Smoker sauntered up the deck and plopped down in the chair next to Ace. With gentle hands he placed a glass in front of Ace.

"Drink it its water and you need it after being out in the sun for some time. Can`t have you dehydrating." Ace laughed and took a sip of the cool liquid before taking a couple large gulps.

"So did you set anything up yet?" The fire logia nudged the smoke one who looked away into the distant sea.

"No."

"Why?" Ace asked tilting his head a bit.

"Because the directions were too small to read and irritating." Smoker face the boy and grumbled out a couple words like brat or shitty kid.

"That's it?" Smoker nodded shyly answering the boys question, at the same time Ace burst out laughing.

"Smokey that's hilarious!" He began to laugh really hard and soon caught Smoker into it making him smile as well as giggle a bit.

Tashigi watched from the deck below and was too afraid to say or do anything. Smoker didn`t mean to but he piled all the things in front of the bathroom that was next to the captains room and she really had to go. With a haste decision she hopped off the ship and sprinted for the closest shop in town.

…

"Smoker you blocked the bathroom!" Ace stormed over to him and hit over the head with a rolled up newspaper he found on the table. "Can you move the stuff blocking it? I really need to go." Smoker sighed and sunk down into his chair. "Let loose over the ship railing."

Ace pouted and then smirked.

Using the saddest voice he could make he said fine and dragged his feet away. Smoker began to mumble curses as he stood up and passed by, moving all the stuff blocking the way into his room. He decided to stay down there and get ready for bed, but just as he had gotten comfy in bed Ace had jumped on it sending Smoker flying off.

The marine looked at the smiling boy in his maternity nightwear two piece. "Tasia. Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

"Of course the next island is a fricken winter one!" Smoker shouted as he bundled another wool blanket around the shivering boy next to him. "Couldn`t be a nice summer one. Nope. It had to be a winter one." The poor marine went on and on rambling about how the log pose changed course last minute, derailing them from their summer island destination. Minutes later he was calm enough and spoke.

"Ace you stay put here with Tashigi and the other officers. I`ll go check to see if theres a town or better yet a hotel." The freckled boy nodded and continued to shake, the temperature was nearing below zero and he refused to use his logia powers in fear he would hurt the baby.

"Ace-kun." Tashigi was holding onto his shoulder with a look of concern plastered on her face, once she noticed that the boy acknowledged her she relaxed and smiled. "We should get back onto the ship." She took his hand into hers and began to walk him back to the ship. "It`ll be warmer in the kitchen when you get a mug of hot chocolate." Ace nodded to the girls statement and stopped looking back, disappointed that Smoker wasn`t back already even though he just left. After turned back around he began to waddle back to the ship with the swordswoman by his side.

Once inside the kitchen the ships chef began to work on a mug of coca and at the request of Tashigi some for the other officers as well. Watching the chef work made Ace miss his family a bit, Thatch especially since he was one of the chefs for Whitebeards crew. The fire logia must have dosed off because once again the woman was shaking his shoulder, a bit violent at that too. He nodded once then twice, first to Tashigi the second to him.

Over these four or so months he and the crew have begun to get along quite well. They joked together, shared meals together and laughed together, but best of all they told stories together. Stories full of each individuals journey and life to where they were today.

The cook laughed and told Tashigi that the boy was just a bit frozen up there, tapping his temple when he said up there. With care and ease he placed the steaming mug in front of Ace who smiled and thanked him.

Zach, the chef, picked up a tray full of mugs and asked Tashigi for help with the second, which was also cluttered with mugs. After repeatedly telling Ace to sit and stay, the duo left balancing trays with the steaming liquid.

Ace blew on his mug and then quickly drank it all down in one go, letting the warmth settle and make his stomach feel like a volcanos lava. He stood up and walked to the sink setting the mug inside, he opted cleaning it but decided against it knowing it would lead to a scolding from Zach later.

A scream ripped through the air and a rash could be heard. Shouting and yelling startled Ace so much the baby began to stir and kick. Unconsciously the boy began to rub soothing circles over his swollen abdomen.

The kitchen door slammed open and in stormed two men, evil grins plastered on his face. Ace was pretty sure his 550,000,000 beri bounty would let some people live the nice life for a while or forever. Fear began to take over the logia as they approached closer. He crouched low on the floor his hands wrapping around abdomen protectively. He grimaced when he heard the click of the pistols, all they had to do was pull the trigger and both boy and kid would be dead.

 _BANG_

One of the men fell over to the floor, hit in the head with the serving tray. Zach stood there panting as blood began to run like a river down his head. He lifted the tray up and prepared to swing but the other man had already turned around and pointed the gun at the chef, with quick work he pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the cook and he stuttered, blood pooling at the shot wound around his heart and out of his mouth. Horror struck Ace at the sight of the dead cook, horror at the fact he was dead and that he saved him.

The intruders laughter is what brought the freckled boy back. With no second thought Ace grabbed a chefs knife from the knife rack which was in close reach and walked to the man, stabbing him once in close range. Over and over and over Ace had brought the knife down on the man. When the man fell to the floor like a limp rag doll Ace sighed and dropped the knife.

The fire boy adjusted his hat before walking to the far side of the room and catching a couple breaths, stress was like a poison and could induce Ace into labor. Once calm the boy took a deep breath and walked outside onto the deck.

The main deck looked liked a battlefield, bodies littered the deck whether many were dead or alive remains a mystery. That's when Ace saw her, leaning against the main mast was Tashigi sword in hand. She stood up and marched over to Ace double time. She called out two other names and sheathed her sword, quickly two navy soldiers appeared at her call, one Ace recognized as the ships doctor.

His name was Michael (Mike) and he was quite young only twenty-six. He was more than thrilled when Ace told him about his case of illness. He told him he would help him throughout the whole thing. That's what started the semi close bond between him and Michael or as close as Smoker would allow. Michael was essential to having this baby, Ace was still debating between C-section or the good old fashioned way, either way Michael would be the one to bring his baby into the world no one else.

The other was an old forty-five year old man, lost both his wife and son in a war against pirates on some forgotten island long gone and sunk into the seas. If recalled correctly his name was Finn and he had a crude personality, it wasn`t necessarily lucky to be stuck with him.

"Lets get Ace to the closest hotel, before more of those men come back and attempt to hurt us. Anything you need?" Tashigi spoke her voice strict and stern. Ace thought about it quickly and nodded.

"My backpack, it's the green one under Smokers bed." He paused debating whether or not to say it, judging by the look the three were giving him it looked like he was going to have to say it. "Its got the baby stuff in it and since I`m close I don`t want to be without it really." He paused for a moment as his hormones took over and began to cry a bit. "Sorry. Its not that important. Lets go." Ace began to walk away as a hand stopped him, it was Tashigis.

"I`ll get the bag Ace and meet you off the ship. Just hurry and get him to the shore Mike." Michael nodded and took Aces hand, guiding him the the edge of the ship. After disembarking the ship as fast the three could they set foot in the snow that had piled up a bit, Ace and the others began the walk to a close bunch of trees. They hid behind it until Tashigi walked past bag around her shoulder.

"Tashigi!" Michael caught her attention quick and she turned and ran towards them. She took initiative and began to bark orders. "Lets move, I`ll call Smoker when we get to the hotel." We nodded and began our walk hoping there was a hotel.

About twenty minutes later we stood in front of a hotel, though it didn`t look like a hotel more like a three story house. Shaking from the cold we entered and rang the little bell alerting the owner of our presence. He came out shortly and smiled.

Two suites on the third floor maybe around 500 beri later and the four, eventually five were set and ready. According to the man behind the desk each room had a bath, living room, kitchen, and two beds. The price was small too and luckily the man didn`t seem to recognize Ace.

Tashigi stopped in front of one of the rooms and spoke in a hushed tone for only us four to hear. "We all stay in one room till Smoker comes and protect Ace. Once he does arrive I'll go into the other room with Mike and Finn." We nodded and inserted the key to the room and entered Tashigi went first and checked everything to make sure it was clear and once okay she ushered everyone in the room and we all moved to the living room to sit. Despite being inside it was still cold as heck. Ace stood up to help draw curtains and lock the doors but Michael sat him back down.

"Lets let her handle this, don`t worry." Ace nodded and watched as Tashigi left and reentered blankets in hand. She gave one to each of us and then spoke. "I`m going to go use the front desks den den mushi I`ll be back as soon as possible." We all nodded and then she left again.

Left a wanted pirate with two marines in a hotel suite while said pirate was nearing eight months pregnant, what a situation. Mike smiled and pulled out a deck of cards. The loiga user wanted to play some poker or black jack, but nope Mike claims that it could be stressful and so they played goldfish for the remainder of the time. When Tashigi returns shes not smiling in fact its almost as if shes crying. We wait for her to speak instead of barreling her with questions.

In a low tone she spoke, "Smokers been shot."


	14. Chapter 14

"Hes been what!?" Ace stood up so fast he saw stars. Quickly Michael was at his side holding onto the freckled boys shoulder.

"Calm down Ace!" Tashigi took a breath and pulled up a chair sitting opposite the couch and taking a seat at the coffee table in front of us. "Hes fine it missed so its only a scratch." She looked at the cards laid out on the table and laughed clearly avoiding the topic. "Goldfish?"

Mike nodded and then spoke, "So when will he get here?" Tashigi bit her lip and seemed to think for a minute.

"Soon."

That was it, soon, a thousand possibilities one of which being never. Ace began to worry when five minutes past, it got worse by ten minutes and at fifteen minutes he was about to march out and find him himself.

"Ace you have to stay clam okay?" Michael stood above Ace, an outstretched hand holding a glass of water. The boy nodded a thanks and took it generously, taking a sip before Mike left the room to show respect and give him space.

Since the news Mike has been preparing for Smokers arrival, ready to examine the bullet wound and if necessary remove the bullet even if it was just a scratch. Ace knew that the swordswoman wouldn`t want him to worry and that she would probably just brush it off as something minor to keep his nerves calm.

However the boy was antsy and itching to see Smoker again, it had only been half a day since they last saw each other but it didn`t matter to him. He needed to see him, he needed to make sure that Smoker was okay, he needed to be beside him.

A knock on the door startled us all and Ace stood up fast prepared to open it, but Tashigi was already there and already opening the door. The marine captain stumbled in clutching his left shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding. It was clear that it was no scratch, the bullet clearly didn`t pass right through and instead got lodged inside on a muscle tissue or something of the such. Ace left the room to go reside in the kitchen at the feeling of his stomach turning and bile in his throat, he turned on the kitchen faucet and filled a glass with the tap water. He took the glass and swallowed, taking a swig caused the bile to go back down though the taste was still there.

He set the glass down and turned around, Finn stood there his head lowered.

"Finn are you ok-" Finn lifted his head and grabbed Aces hand. A sinister smile was on his face.

There was no time to shout as Finn grabbed a cloth and placed it over the boys mouth and nose. Ace fell limp and Finn caught him with a hmph. He was a small old man probably no more than four feet five inches and yet he still flung Ace over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He turned to check and sure enough the door to the bedroom was closed, he could leave with the boy and no one would know. Quickly he left the room and began down the stairs.

Once at the main desk he turned and smiled at the man.

"Is the boss here?" He asked as he walked behind the large oak desk and stood next to the guy.

"Yep." The man behind the desk turned and pulled off a key for a room, he put the key into the lock and managed to open the door behind the wall. With a nod Finn left through the door and smiled. The boss had been chasing after Ace since the boy took his right eye and his pride. After walking for a bit he finally came to the room where the boy was too be placed.

It was dirty and smelled rancid. The walls where faded and the wallpaper was peeling off. A man was sitting on a couch in the middle of the room right next to a king sized bed. The man had strawberry blond hair that was combed back neatly and he wore a simple suit.

"Place him on the bed and tie him up."

Finn nodded and got to work with placing the boy on bed and restraining his arms and legs.

"Get the doc and begin as soon as you can. We take the kid and then kill Fire Fist." He began to walk around the bed.

"Yes sir." Finn left the room and returned several minutes later the doctor and several tubs of equipment. The blond man approached the doctor and nodded to him in a knowing manner.

"Doctor lets make this fast."

….

If Smoker panicked anymore he would surely have a heart attack.

"How the hell can you lose an annoying ass brat like him?!" He was pacing around out on the balcony smoking two cigars to try and calm him down. He got shot and then Ace gets taken.

"Sir."

He turned quickly and looked down at his subordinate.

"We have reason to believe that Finn took him."

Smoker turned and shook his head, stubbing out the two cigars in the ashtray and pulling out two more.

"He worked for us since Lougetown, hes really reliable plus he wor-" Smokers cheek stung and he realized why. Tashigi stood beside him a pout on her face as tears pricked her eyes.

"I don`t care if hes a pirate. I`ve seen how you look at him and I know you love him. So stop standing here whining and smoking. Go look for your godamn family."

Smoker was shocked to the core. He set down the two unlit cigars and made his way to the other room nearly colliding with Mike. He grabbed his jitte and coat prepared to leave, but a hand had grabbed his coat and stopped him.

He turned and saw Mike.

"Take me with you. If anything has happened to Ace I could help."

"Yeah. That's fine, lets go."

With that Smoker headed out and began to frantically search the small building. They ran down to the first floor and began to walk out the door when the smell of burning wood filled the air. A scream sounded and the wall behind the desk was blown back. A man with strawberry blond hair landed close by, then he appeared.

Finn had stepped out of the room with a bundle and gun. The white haired marine was frozen in horror at the shocking truth.

"Smoker!" Looking at the damaged wall, Ace could be heard. "Save our baby! Please!" The man could hear Aces pleads and sobs through the words. With the goal in mind he rushed Finn. The old man shot at him in a desperate attempt, but was no match for his logia powers. After quickly apprehending him he knocked him out cold and took a hold of the bundle.

He turned over a piece of the blanket and got a chance to look at their child.

Small tufts of black hair sat atop his head and he was squinting lazily up at Smoker. He had Aces fair skin and would most likely inherit his freckles. He was quiet which scared the man, but he was positive that he was okay.

"Mike check over the kid I`m gotta go find my brat."

As Smoker handed the baby over Mike smiled.

"Hey we should leave soon…" Mikes words died on his tongue as he realized Smoker was long gone.

The marine captain had turned numerous corners and eventually found a room, it was scorched the walls were burnt black and it looked ready to collapse.

"Ace?!"

"Over here."

He was close by and hearing his voice relived some stress off him. After a few more complex turns he found Ace wearing a short flowy gown. It was white and burnt at some edges. Quickly he pulled the boy in a tight embrace and held him close.

"Are you okay?"

Ace nodded and leaned into Smokers touch.

"I just want to take a shower and hold by kid and then be held by you all night long. Is that too much to ask for?" He looked up at Smoker who shook his head and leaned down and planted a kiss onto Aces forehead.

"I`ll give you anything you want. I could make you king and would even betray the marines for you at this point."

Ace smiled and giggled slightly.

"Carry me please."

Smoker replied by picking Ace up bridal style and carrying him back to Michael who handed them the child.

"It's a boy!" He laughed and made Ace giggle.

It was silent for a minute until Tashigi came fumbling down the stairs Aces bag in hand.

"Lets get off this god forsaken island." We all nodded at her statement and left the building.

Smoker carrying Ace who was crrying their baby boy, Tashigi was carrying the boys bag all while Mike was holding Smokers jitte.

When they got back they would set sail and Mike would give both the mother and baby a checkup. Once that was done they would all relax in the kitchen for a nice dinner and hopefully the tension will dissolve.

AN:

I apologize if this chapter seems poorly written I`ll try to do better next time


	15. Chapter 15

Ace laid down in small bed and stretched his arms. Michael had said that he good to go though burning his flesh together to close the wound was dangerous and should never been done again, Ace didn`t have the heart to tell him it was a last ditch effort in order to save his little baby boy.

"Kaji D. Rouge Portgas." Ace smiled as he rolled onto his back. A dip in the bed by his feet alerted him of the captains presence.

"I think it suits him just perfect."

Ace sat up and smiled at Smoker who was holding a wide eyed Kaji in his hands. Kaji had been given the okay too even as a premature baby he was fine and normal, well as normal as you could get with two parents of rival teams.

He was only a little over a day old and yet he was so alert and he was constantly blowing bubbles out his mouth, Mike said its normal. Ace held out his hand and quickly Kaji took a hold of his pinky and began to toy with it.

Ace had scooted closer to Smoker and was now leaning against him.

"Did you ask Tashigi if she could watch over him yet?"

"Yes I did and yes she said she would love to."

Ace stood and began to walk out the door. "I`m gonna go get her, you get towels and what not for the bath." Smoker only nodded and watched as Ace left to go find his clumsy petty officer.

The marine captain set the baby boy in his crib, which was nailed to the floor, and watched for a few seconds as he wiggled around flailing his small arms. Smoker was brought back when Ace hugged him from behind.

"Have you done nothing while I was gone?" Aces tone was quiet and Smoker could quickly sense his discomfort.

"I was too busy admiring our little boy and how much he resembled a familiar pirate." Smoker turned and picked up Ace placing him on his shoulders to sit so he could rest while Smoker carried them to the bathroom.

Tashigi walked in and that was their que. They left through the door and had to duck several times to avoid Ace hitting his head. Eventually they made it and once stripped of their clothes stepped into the lukewarm water.

Using his logia powers Ace had heated up the water to a desirable temperature and leaned back against Smokers chest. They just wanted to relax, so much had happened in a span of two days it was almost shocking.

Soon they had gotten out of the shower and left the bathroom. They settled into bed after feeding Kaji once and rocking him for a bit. After that Smoker had allowed Ace too cuddle into him and whenever Kaji would cry he would step up and make sure he went back to bed before doing so himself.

Months had passed and Kaji had grown form the small baby to a considerably normal sized baby.

At six months his eyes had settled on taking in Smokers light brown shade and freckles began to appear all over. He also had some teething rings he would nibble on and hand to people on the crew who would hand them back.

"Kaji! Come here!" Ace exclaimed happily. He had wanted Kaji to crawl to him or at least try at the most. Kaji had come a long way and many said that.

The cook had come onto the deck and hurried towards Ace. A new cook had been found to replace Zach, though Ace would never forget the man and what he did.

"Ace-san I have brought the food you requested!" Ace stood as the cook approached and took the dish of cereal bites mixed with some of the formula he normally fed the young boy. He set the dish on the floor next to Kaji and sat himself down. He tapped the spot in front of them and watched as the cook had sat down as well.

Kaji knew the cook well as he was young and easily captivated by him. Ace picked up the boy and set him in his lap. Kaji wore a light yellow onesie with a lizard on it, a bib was placed around his neck by Smoker around an hour ago when it was time to trade him off.

No matter what Smoker was still a marine and had work to do.

He picked up the spoon and scooped up some of the food, he guided to Kajis mouth while making train noises hoping to encourage him. Sure enough he took it and ate it. Kaji wasn`t fussy and rarely cried, it was worrying at points.

Once the food was gone he was cleaned up and then took him to see his dad. Smoker had welcomed him and began to play a round of peek a boo as Ace watched from the door way.

He had slowly but surely got his form back and the C-section scar was nearly invisible, he had worked off most of the baby fat but some was still there. Their son sat on top of a pile of deskwork babbling and drooling.

"Smoker san I was wondering if you would drop anchor and we could all spend some time in the water for a nice swim." Smoker nodded and stood up Kaji in his hands. He stopped in the entrance way and gave Ace a kiss.

"Tashigi will have to watch over him while we don`t drown." Ace had nodded and leaned into Smoker while humming.

"Okay go tell them I`ll get him changed into something he can wear."

They parted ways and soon everyone on the ship was swimming in the ocean waters or lounging on board grateful for the afternoon off.

Smoker wore a pair of white swim trunks and a blue tube floaty around his waist so he wouldn`t drown. Ace wore a vibrant pair of orange trunks and had a pair of yellow floats attached to his arm. Kaji wore a vibrant little one piece suit all decked in sunblock and his own floaty attached.

Smoker went first followed by Ace who cannon balled off the deck. Tashigi then came down with Kaji, who was babbling and mumbling up a storm at the sight of his parents.

"Smoker look at that." Ace had said enthusiastically while pointing towards their son. "Its our boy!" Ace smiled even though the salt water was making him feel horrid. Smoker laughed weakly as Tashigi handed over his son while staying close by.

Kaji began to splash in the water and mumble words while holding out his hands for Ace. Smoker handed him over to Ace who gladly took him.

Soon Kaji got sleepy so they all headed back up onto the deck, most of the crew was still swimming in the water though. While the two dried off with some towels Kaji was sitting on the table flailing his arms and basically shouting. Ace was done first and when he picked him up he only shouted louder. Smoker moved beside him and wrapped his arms around the older ravens waist.

"So how about we bathe this little boy, feed him and then get him ready for a nap."

"Sounds good Tasia." Ace handed his son over to his other father who took him willingly. He watched as the two had left for the baths, he would bathe later.

Upon entry to the kitchen, he took notice of the cooks absence and began to make a light meal for his family. When smoker entered the kitchen he was happy to see a couple sandwiches placed on a plate and some drinks already set up.

The fire logia had set down Kajis meal and then spoke.

"I`m gonna go take my shower I`ll be back and grab a snack and then we can all go rest." He turned and placed his bright orange hat on Kajis head and laughed as it covered him completely. None the less he wouldn`t take it off or give it up.

He left the room short after leaving Smoker with their son. The marine could tell something was wrong, it was clear as day Ace was avoiding him. Now it was his job to find out what that something was.

Eventually they all had joined in Smokers room and Kaji had given Ace his hat back. When Smoker sat on the bed Ace just stood there a sullen expression on his face.

"Smoker." Aces tone was monotone and Smoker looked up. "I got a call from Pops. He needs me back."

The marine was speechless, he knew this would happen. A marine and a pirate could never start a family together, they could never be together.

"Smoker I love you."

The white haired man was shocked Ace never had said those words to him or did he.

"I`ll be back in half a year. I want you to consider joining Whitebeard Pirates. We will welcome you and your crew if need be. I just want to spend my time with my family and that includes you and Kaji."

Ace leaned over and picked up his bag. He walked to the door and was stopped by Smoker who had rather roughly grabbed onto his waist. The marine turned him around and kissed him in a long and loving kiss, one that would last him months.

The white haired man could see the tears pricking at the freckled boys face, generously he wiped them away.

"Bye Tasia."

With that he was gone almost like a ghost, he disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16

AN:: Hello? Anybody still here?...Well if so I have a new chapter for you and want to apologize for the long wait.

I'm not going to list some crap excuse so enjoy this new chapter if you are old reader of this story or a new one. I hope to finish this story soon, thanks for sticking with me.

Ace had whipped out Whitebeards vivre card and followed it for a couple days.

As the sun began to set on the third day, a large galleon could be seen in the smiled as he closed in on the Moby Dick.

He tied Striker to the side of The Moby Dick and hopped on board, his boots causing the wood to creak as he landed a bit hard on the deck. Loud chatter came from the dinnig room and kitchen so he assumed thats where most of the main crew would be found. With a spring in his step he walked there, a large poster size smile on his face.

He slammed open the doors and sauntered in like he owned the place. All eyes were on him and some people even rushed at him shouting and screaming.

Marco was by his side in an instant along with Thatch and a few other of the division commanders. They embraced him in a group hug and for the first time since he left he was laughing.

After detaching people from him and forming a decent sized semi circle around him he ignored the questions asked and asked one himself.

"Wheres pops?"

"You just missed him. He just tucked in for bed." It was Thatch who spoke and Izou who nodded to confirm it.

"I`ll go check in with him and then turn in for the night, I`ve been sailing for a couple days." He yawned to add effect and most bought it while some didn`t.

He left the room and went to the second division cabin to put his stuff down. Just as he was exiting the cabin he ran into Blackbeard who was smiling in a seemingly sinister way.

"So I heard you had a kid Portgas." His had a hint of anger to it, an unknown anger.

Ace shrugged and Blackbeard laughed.

"You gonna end up leaving pops for your family?"

The raven haired boy turned around and glared at Blackbeard. When the man put his hands up in surrender Ace shook his head, ashamed of the man and his actions. Ace didn`t need to tell the other man his plans as hes said them many times before, once more won`t make a difference.

He waved goodnight and then left. At this point I didn`t want to go talk to pops and instead sauntered back to the cabin. He was worried now wondering if his son would be out in danger if he were to live with him, could he protect him or will being a part of a crew harm him.

He had six Smoker would give Ace his answer, he would either join them or they would fight for custody of Kaji.

Ace fell asleep and once again longed to be back in Smokers bed and embrace.

….

A week flew by and Ace was getting used to life aboard The Moby Dick again. To show his loyalty towards Whitebeard he took down an entire fleet in a matter of minutes. Everything was normal again and it was almost like the past year had never happened.

Ace had fixed his hat as he leaned back against the rail, the salty sea breeze blowing through his short raven locks. He closed his eyes and wondered what the troublesome duo might be up to.

"Do you miss them?" The freckled boys eyes shot open as he quickly turned around, it was unusual for him to be caught off guard. If it was anyone though that would be able to surprise him it would be Marco. He mock placed a hand on his heart and stood with a shaky laugh that mimicked his shock.

"Yeah, a lot actually." Ace was shocked at how easy the words formed and how much easier it was to say them.

"You don't have to be ashamed." Marco moved and leaned so he was overlooking the ocean. "If I had a family I'd want to be with them too. Heck I have no clue how you left." The younger sighed deeply before joining the blond beside the railing.

"Honestly I almost didn't. I wanted to stay. Well half of me did, the other half was telling me to go home. Of course I went home and I really don't regret it." Ace looked out at the blue ocean beyond and began to wonder if Smoker was somewhere out there looking at the same ocean as him.

A hand pat his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You made a good choice." Marco smiled at him before turning and walking away. He stopped before the turn and looked back. "Oh and Thatch found a devil fruit recently! He was waiting for you to get home before he would eat it!" The first division commander waved. "Don't tell him I told you!" Then it was only Ace alone on the deck again.

He turned his back to the open water and let a breath out.

"It's okay."

Ace stood up straight and smiled wide, like his usual self, before running off in hopes of finding pops or something to eat.

Everything would be okay.

...

Everything would not be okay.

Thatch was dead and Blackbeard missing, the culprit obvious as the body of Thatch laid unmoving on the deck. Better yet the devil fruit Thatch was smiling talking about days earlier was gone too. Everything seemed to line up and fall into place.

The crew was in uproar and everyone mourned the loss of own their own. Ace though he mourned and mourned unable to stop until Marco found him one day overlooking the night sky.

"It's not fair Ace. We all know that. We all know that what Blackbeard did was wrong, but instead of moping around we're taking action and looking for him."

That was right, Marco was right. They had to knock Teach down a few pegs. He stood and ran off to his room, quickly packing a bag and then heading back to the deck. He was about to jump off when someone pulled back onto his arms.

"Ace don't." Some guy from one of the divisions pulled on his arm to hold him back, but Ace began to fight back.

"No! I'm going to avenge Thatch, now let me go!" He pulled free from the mans grip as Whitebeard spoke.

"I have a really bad feeling about this Ace. We'll figure out a plan in time." Whitebeard closed his eyes and sighed.

"No." Ace stopped his fighting and stilled, his head lowering before lifting back up with fury in his eyes. "No! You gave him everything and then he does this! Kills one of his own crewmates and runs!" Ace shook his head, setting his hat over his black hair. "He's disgraced my fathers good name...I can't allow that." The second division commander moved past the crew that parted way for him.

Marco began to shout behind him and Ace ignored him.

"Think about your family!"

He heard the faint whispers of Luffy and others of family, he hoped no one knew his real family. The family that he began to think about the further he got from The Moby Dick and closer towards who knows what.

After reaching a certain point he stopped and took a breather.

Marco was right, he had to think about his family. He thought of Kaji first and Smoker appeared as well, he wanted to live a life with both of them disregarding their standings. Marine and Pirate abandon position in private, while in public they still held their titles. Then he saw Luffy, his younger brother smiling proud as he worked his way to the top.

After a minute Ace started up again and this time began the search with a cool head. Blackbeard would pay and he was going to make sure of that.

…

"Capture the guy who ate and ran!"

Ace smiled, the fish corpse sticking comedically out of his mouth as he ran away from the restaurant he swindled a meal from. He jumped on top of the bridge and peered over the lower half of the town, easily spotting the docks.

"Sorry for not paying!" He jumped down and spit the fish out before dashing away. So far his search had leads, but no actual end. It was beginning to get annoying as this was his second month on the chase.

The freckled boy stopped short when he saw two fishermen, one was hauling a large fish on his back so Ace assumed him to be a local. He needed information and if anyone was going to tell him anything it would townspeople.

"Hi has a man named Blackbeard passed by?" Ace smiled as he looked at the men who were looking at him with a varying degree of emotions.

Both fishermen looked to each other before shaking their heads. Ace thanked them before moving to ship, out of the corner of his eye though he sees another person and can faintly hear the voice of the restaurant owner shouting profanities.

"Hey do you know Blackbeard?" Ace asked the woman and she assessed him before responding.

"Yeah he's over there actually. He's wi-"

Ace took off following the direction she was pointing in. A lead was finally appearing, after months and months of searching. He ran over the corner and sent a flying kick to the man who he assumed to be Blackbeard.

Sure enough he was Blackbeard...Dr. Blackbeard, not Teach.

Ace sheepishly apologized and scratched the back of his neck, still though the villagers were angry. To show how angry and ticked off they were, they all ganged up, Dr. Blackbeard and the restaurant owner as well, on the raven haired boy. Together they tossed him in the river.

The poor boy was a tad bit confused to say the least and better yet by the time he landed in the water he found himself struggling to swim. No it wasn't salt water, but it was water and he really never learned how to properly swim. Let alone float.

As Ace struggled the world seemed to dim and everything seemed to fade. He descended into the river and down the stream, his conscious fading fast. Then he closed his eyes.


End file.
